


珀耳塞福涅

by styx



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx





	珀耳塞福涅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Persephone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14326) by aprilmaples. 



标题：珀耳塞福涅（《Persephone》）  
  
原作：aprilmaples  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://alvh-book.dreamwidth.org/6946.html>  
  
衍生派别：塞斯•格雷厄姆-史密斯《吸血鬼猎人林肯》（《Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter》，Seth Grahame-Smith）  
  
配对：亨利·斯特奇斯/亚伯拉罕·林肯  
  


◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **珀耳塞福涅**  
  
著：aprilmaples  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他去了他的墓前，念了他的祭文。  
  
在随后的漫长岁月中，那无可避免。  
  
接着那些个先一步安慰自己，他定已魂归天堂的人，离开了尘世。  
  
他们可会将他思念？  
  
  
  
正午时分的海洋一定是波光潋滟的蔚蓝，可当他摘掉墨镜，那光芒刺痛了他的双眼。  
  
  
  
他凝望着尸体沉入水中，沉入地下，火焰升腾，将亡者尘归尘，土归土。  
  
每度告别又一位凡人朋友，亨利都会望着他，仿佛他会逃开。  
  
而亚伯拉罕明白，清清楚楚的，他为人窃夺了。  
  
  
  
然而他为人所爱。  
  
如此的温柔珍爱，他永远不必质疑亨利为何将他带走。  
  
  
  
而他坠入了爱河。  
  
他逃得越远，越是渴切，渴望着再度被捕获。  
  
  
  
因此他总是会回来。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~

  
  
  
  
作者注：我正在吃着东西时记起了有关亡者吃什么的神话，还有盖曼的《魔法之书》里仙境的律条，以及古希腊神话里冥界的规则。那叫我猛的想到对于不知情的被转化者，对于亚伯拉罕，珀耳塞福涅是个恰当的类比。  
  
珀耳塞福涅和哈迪斯，亚伯拉罕和亨利：  
  
珀耳塞福涅的故事表现了死亡，重生，沉睡，不死身，夺取，成熟，转化。在一些个故事里，莉莉丝是吸血鬼之母，而在另一些故事里，是珀耳塞福涅。珀耳塞福涅 是被窃夺的少女，她成为了冥后。在一些个版本里，珀耳塞福涅恨哈迪斯，在另一些里，她爱他，或是日久生情，而心知肚明的吃下了亡者之食，好让她可以回到他 身边。在一些个版本里，得墨忒耳禁绝她女儿的追求者（或是追求者接近珀耳塞福涅），哪怕在她成长为女人后，因此她并无多少懊悔的接受了哈迪斯的求婚。我喜 欢的版本是珀耳塞福涅足够爱哈迪斯到回去安慰他的寂寞，可她一直怀念阳间，在那里她是草木、种子和幼苗的女神。我记得一个版本是，为了安慰她的思乡之情， 他为她造了（或者是叫人造了）一个赝品太阳，用一个充满余烬的金球。  
  
我越是想，越是觉得珀耳塞福涅和哈迪斯的类比适合亚伯拉罕和亨利。亚伯拉罕正当成人时遇见了亨利，当他初次外出冒险，并决意不惜撒谎，以保有自己的秘密。 他差一点儿死去，在亨利的床上醒来，在亨利的地下寝室里，在那里全无一丝阳光。亨利给亚伯拉罕奉上食物，用书籍诱惑他，直至亚伯拉罕让步（同意留下）而亨 利放开他。放他走好让他可以再回来。  
  
我想那时节的平均结婚年龄是女16岁，男21岁。16岁的亚伯拉罕已足够大到可以结婚，和打发出去工作了——全数薪水归他父亲，直至他21岁。亨利将他带去地下，亚伯拉罕在所被给予的自由中长大成人，认识到他可以并且将会成为什么，“亚伯拉罕，众者之父”。  
  
在我的小小设定中，在他们漫长的共同生活中，许多次，亚伯拉罕感觉不得不自亨利身边逃开，可他总会回去。他独自睡在肯尼迪办公室里，因为亚伯拉罕绝对需要些时间独处，而亨利实在粘人*，可第二天当他们听马丁·路德·金的演讲时他是同亨利站在一起的。  
  
*粘人： **哦耶** 他绝对是的，或者散发着 **我永远不想放你离开** 气场，哪怕他任由亚伯拉罕走开了（因为亚伯拉罕会回来……），毕竟亨利确实把亚伯拉罕复活了。亨利很粘人。玛丽很粘人。亚伯拉罕爱他们，亚伯拉罕偶尔需要些时间独处。


End file.
